Lovers Curse
by EpicErie
Summary: Emma aka Emmaline Black was Severus's secret lover for years until he suddenly breaks her heart even though she thought things were going great between them. As she tries to pick up the pieces of her heart, somehow he always seems to throw her another surprise after another. She may not be over the man but she tries to not show it. Is Snape pretending also? Read and Find out.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Pain

Slowly curling up into a ball for the thousandth time this week since that night as the pain seemed to slightly go down in ranks everyday but still intense powerful pain formed in the veins of my body. All the windows were opened by Tonks before she left for classes with a pile of stolen food from the great hall from hermione on the nightstand. Still untouched as I stared at the ugly curtains framing the bed. Taking a deep breath as the sun fall down behind the trees. My mind wondering over and over at the display of events that night that sent my heart into pieces, four years of our love affair gone and done.

~Flashback~

 _"...I want to break up." His cold voice stated making all the blood leave my face in seconds. Feeling my spine shiver down in one slow motion. "...W-What? Why?.." I gasped out, feeling a flood of emotions wash over me literally breaking my heart into pieces. 'He is seriously breaking up with me? After everything we've been through?' I thought, falling back against the line of desks hearing the slight sound of metal grinding across the cold ground. His hollow black eyes staring at me for a long moment. "It's because of your age." He stated, like he just ordering food. "You knew my age when we first got together." I yelped, feeling a spark of anger enter my body. "It's because of your personity then." Severus quickly encountered, making another lame execuse. "You love my personity." I growled, feeling the spark turn into a flame why he was giving me these lame execuses in the first place. "It's because we have to keep it a secret." He sneered, tensing more. With Every execuse he made, the more distance I felt between us breaking the mold with every word. Feeling suddenly heavy as I felt the familar burning sensation in my eyes, the heavy headache starting. "Give me a real reason, Severus." I demanded, feeling hot tears roll down my cold cheeks. "I don't know. I just want to break up. I've been thinking about it for a long time...I don't love you anymore." Severus finally said, with a clear honesty in every word. Taking the last supply of air out of my lungs as I screamed out in pain. Pain flared through my body as I crashed onto the floor hearing his quiet voice in the background. "Calm down Erika." He stated, so calm. 'How can he be calm when he is breaking my insides?' I thought, finally passing out hearing him scream my name as I felt the hard unforgiving floor against my body._

If I had anymore tears to waste, they would already be running down my cheeks. After two days at the nurse's, I finally could go back to my school life. Deciding against it, not wanting to risk the chance of seeing Severus, I've locked myself up in my room only letting my roommates in to see me. They had to sleep somewhere. Grumbling at the sudden sensation of having to go to the bathroom as I gripped the sheets around me making me look like some ugly curtain nun. "Freaking bladder." I grumbled, standing up on the bed. Jumping down onto the hard tile of the room before making a fast break to the bathroom before anyone say me up and decided to give me one of their famous "He doesn't deserve you" talks. Slamming the door behind me before finally feeling safe from everyone, slowly letting go of the sheets. Falling in slow sweet motions into a beautiful mess onto the floor feeling the pain grow with every movement. "Severus..." I mumbled, feeling the shock wear off again making me cry out hard. Hot thick tears streamed down my face remenbering another wonderful moment with him.

~Flashback~

 _-Feeling the familar heat against of my skin while, I pretended to sleep peacefully in his arms. Feeling his rough hand run down my shoulder down the curves of my ribs down to my hip gripping my flesh roughly making me bite my lower lip. "I know you aren't asleep." He growled, his mouth near my ear as I gasped when his hand slipped between my legs touching my over sensative clit with his index finger making me gasp. "This is mine, Do you understand?" He playfully growled, pulling my head back playfully by my hair making me moan inspite myself. "Yes Sir." I purred out, playing along as he slowly rubbed my clit in a slow circular motion making me go crazy almost. "Open your legs for me, Brat." He ordered, pulling slightly harder sending the familar viberations through my body. Opening my legs immedately at his mercy as he slides his long middle and ring fingers inside me with ease. "mmmmm always wet for me. Good girl." He stated, his powerful voice doing unspeakable things to my body. I moaned lifting my leg more into the air for him as I finally opened my eyes into his burning eyes. He smiled making my heart melt as I lifted my hand caressing his cheek before he claimed my lips hard. His lips were almost bruising as i suddenly felt his cock slam inside my tight sleeve making me groan loudly. Crashing his lips againt mine passionately while, he slowly set his pace in slow long strokes making me dip my head back into his hand feeling him let go of my hair. Holding the back of my head as he growled against my mouth. "Severus...please." I whimpered as we broke for air, needing release. "Not yet." He stated, teasing my clit even more with his long rough fingers making me whimper out in the warm air._

 _Slipping out of my pussy, he tossed me onto my stomach before I could have a chance to complain. Lifting himself over my heated body, he gripped my hips lifting my ass up from the bed as he ran his smooth cold tongue up my spine making me gasp slightly in surpise before nipping the top of my ear making me shiver. "So beautiful." He groaned, stroking my hair back away from my face catching my smile. Suddenly he slammed his cock back inside me in seconds, thrusting inside me in powerful long thrusts making me grip the bedding lifting my ass off the bed more for him earning a growl from his mouth. His black greasy hair went down in his face that he has been growing out more and more as his muscles budged in his powerful chest as he pistoled into my tight clenching pussy over and over making me cry out in pleasure. He set my insides on fire as his rough hands started to form bruises across my hips joining the others. Feeling his nails dig into my hips feeling the climax coiling tighter and tighter, ready to release her into the afterglow. "Fuck. So bloody good." Severus growled, leaning over my tiny body slamming inside me with raging hard cock. "Cum for me." He ordered through his teeth, sending me into another powerful orgasm making me cry out his name against the bedding hearing him join me seconds there with one loud grunt._

Feeling a familar sensation down below made me stop my crying into anger to even want the man again as I quickly pulled my knickers down to my ankles sitting on the cold loo. Putting my face into my hands wanting to be over with all the memories and pain. "Emmeline? You are up." Tonks called out in surpise making me look up through the bathroom door to see her in surpise. Quickly shutting the door for the privacy as I quickly finish my business. "It's ok Emmeline...I understand. You don't want to talk about it...it hurts." Tonks explained, suddenly sad making me frown through the door. "Emmeline...Lupin did some similar shit to me..-" She started, making my anger spark as I quickly open the door. "Did he say he doesn't love you anymore?" I asked, in a stern voice with my nose flaring. "N-No." She repiled, her mouth dropping at my sudden anger. "Did you dump you with no emotion on his face or voice when he did it?" I asked, feeling the spark getting stronger. "N-No. But-t" Tonks started as I cut her off before she even got the chance to say more. "Then no, you have no idea. You have your man, I don't...He isn't my man anymore." I repiled, suddenly sadden just hearing myself. "...Look, All I was trying to say while me and Remus were broken apart. I-I brew some potions of Lover's Betrayal. It helps you with the pain. You won't feel the heart break. It even helps you make a faster recovery...J-Just won't stop you from loving the man though." Tonks explained, frowning as she detailed the last part. Feeling my eyes flash hope at a chance to not be in a pain anymore. I would and always want to love Severus...even if he didn't love me, just didn't want the pain. "Yes, I'll take it." I quickly stated, wanting it to all stop. "On one condition...You go back to your life and you do all your homework and extra work for you classes. And in return, I'll give you the potion everyday. If you stop then I will stop giving you the potion." Tonks announced, making me frown. I knew she was only trying to help her best friend out but at the same time. I felt exposed to someone again...but I had to take it. To get my sanity back. "You got a deal."

It was out of luck that it was weekend that me and Tonks made the deal as she went diving in her suitcases searching for her storage of the potion as I leaned against the brick wall waiting for the pain to be already over. "Here we go." Tonks stated, breathless after running all over the place as she held up a thick vial of dark liquid. "What does it taste like?" I asked, suddenly curious. "Horrible but it will do the job. I made it extra power just to make sure." Tonks repiled, handing over the long thin vial of thick liquid. Taking a deep sigh as I uncorked the the vial before tipping it over into my mouth quickly swallowing it down. It tasted like salty sea water with horse hair if I knew what horse hair tasted like as I groaned at the taste. Leaning over my bed as I felt a strong flood of something go through my body taking the pain with it through my body before leaving me feeling normal. "Thank you." I breathed, feeling so much better than before as I tilted my head back up closing my eyes to the sensation of feeling normal. "Your welcome...I just hated seeing you that way. Glad I remenbered that I had that potion around me just in case." Tonks breathed out in relief. "Now that we got that done. I'll get your homework out while you jump in the shower. Hopefully we can get it all done by tonight if we work together so tomorrow we can go to Hogsmead." Tonks ordered, smiling ear to ear. I grumbled knowing it was for the best as I marched back into the bathroom.

Last night was crazy as ever especially when Hermione got back to see me back to my normal self, she squealed one big girly sound before tackling me down to the bed. Which thankfully with both of their help, I was done with all my classes's work in no time and got me to not look like a total zombie from the week in bed. "We should do something with your hair." Tonks suggested making me glance her way as I packed all the paperwork into my binder. "Why?" I asked, making sure everything was in order for Monday. "After a breakup, it is said to show the man what he is missing out on. We should help you with your makeup and hair. Tomorrow we can do your clothes but sadly it is back to the old robes for the rest of the week after that." Tonks explained, suddenly excited as ever making Hermione smile like she won a million bucks. It was kinda creepy in a sense as I glanced between the two. I thought for a moment if I should let them or not. I mean Severus always seemed to want me all the time sexually and just in general, couldn't get enough of me. But that was when he loved me. Besides it would make me more happier I guess. But really I don't want any attention to myself at all and just avoid him and everything at all costs.

Glancing into the tall mirror that was set against the wall as I looked at my reflection. Bright blue eyes staring at me slightly sad but ok. Deep brown hair in loose locks down my shoulders with fades of auburn red from one failed hair dye product. Button nose and natural pink full lips with ivy fair skin to set the innocent look. Boy boxer styled panties with a muggle "Escape The Fate" T-shirt showing off my slim body at my 5'2 height. Immedately hating the innocent look I was giving off as I looked at them with a smirk. "Do it." I stated.

-Next Morning-

Yawning for the fifth time this morning as Mione and Tonks woke up for breakfast. One thing about it, being in bed for a week. You can sleep all you want and no one to awnser to. Nerves Shot. Palms Sweaty. Heart Racing. I haven't been this nervous since I went to see the Evil Trolls concert with Tonks last summer. Glancing down the hallways noticing everyone whrispering from my sudden return, probably wondering what happened in the first place as I frowned slightly. Nothing Much, Just Heartbroken is all. Finally making it to the great hall as I quickly put an extra wall up against the sems of my heart at the thought of seeing him since that night. "Don't worry, he doesn't come around on the weekends since your guys breakup." Tonks whrispered as I immedately looked up at the staff table. Seeing his chair left empty just like she said making me nod slowly feeling a small ounce of pain. Not nearly as bad as before while, running my fingertips over my heart taking a deep exhale. "Good." I whrispered back, leaning against her shoulder for support. Wrapping her arm around my shoulders as we walked towards our assignment area.

Hearing a loud grumble from my belly made my eyes narraw at all the delicous food that I've been missing out on. Jumping into the nearest spot along the bench as I quickly filled my plate with maple smoked sausages, cheesy scrambled eggs and biscuits. "I can see your hunger has finally taken over. That's good." Hermione stated in her usual matter of fact tone. Both girls joining me beside me while asking what I wanted to do today. But I was too busy basking in the delicous tastes swirling into my mouth making me groan in sweet harmony. "Emma." Tonks called, using my nickname. "Huh?" I glanced over with my mouth stuffed. My eyes widen like I was a deer in headlights as they both gave me this one of a kind look before bursting out in laughter. "What?" I muffled through the food as I slowly chewed the delicous food. They kept on laughing until their faces went light pink making me wearily smile at them. "Gosh, You are so adorable Emma." Tonks stated, smiling ear to ear making me blush. "Ahhhh...Thanks." I repiled, ducking my head looking back at my plate. "You guys ready to go?" I asked, suddenly. "So soon?" They asked in sync, making me giggle. "Yes, I want to buy some snacks for my slash and some butterbeer." I repiled, already getting out of my seat.

The day passed without one sighting of Severus which I knew I shouldn't disappointed but I was. Silence filled the room with faint breathing breezing through the dorm room. All I wanted was escape to his chambers and feel him all over me again but I knew that wasn't a possible outcome. He didn't love me anymore, probably didn't even want to see me again if he was in power. Biting my lower lip wanting to just scream in frustation, feeling my heart swell but still no pain. It was strange but so grateful for the potion or I would probably still be insane. Running my fingertips through my hair replaying his words through my mind over and over again trying to wash out the want to feel his skin.

~Flashback~

 _"Emma." "Emmmma" Tonk's voice interrupted my daydream as I snapped out of it. "Huh?" I asked, looking across at her quickly leaning back. "You are daydreaming again. Who is this freaking man? I'm impressed. No one has ever gotten you to act this way before." Tonks teased, making me blush at being caught at my fastasies. Sadly the man seemed to be bipolar with me like I keep doing something wrong. Everyone says that is just Professor Snape but it's more. I can tell by the way I caught him looking at me sometimes. If only he really was attracted to me and just pounce on me. Frowning at the thought as Tonks's expression changed to guarded in seconds. "Miss Black, come with me. Now." Professor Snape boomed behind me making me jolt. "Y-Yes Professor." I stuttered out, quickly making a fool of myself by tripping over the bench. "Ops. Clumsy me." I squeaked, quickly standing up nervously. Looking up at his face smiling innocently to be completely wiped when I see his frown across his face. He marched past me without another word as I quickly raced to keep up with his long powerful legs._

 _He seemed to slow down slightly when he saw the discomfort on my face as we went down the village of classrooms and hallways. I didn't dare ask what was going on, knowing it would earn some points off for it. Gulping at what he wanted from me as we turned down another hallway which honestly I have no idea where we are since the castle is so huge. He swiftly pulled out a chain of keys and unlocking a tall mysterious door making me frown. "Profess-" I started before immedately being interrupted. "In, Miss Black." He ordered, opening the door wide for me making me stare at his face for a moment. Slowly wondering into the closest that seemed to glow in potions. "Wow." I gasped in amazement not looking where I was stepping as I stumbled forward. 'oh no.' I thought, seeing my face going towards a section of potions in front of me before long powerful fingers gripped around my arm pulling me back against his body. He sneered in disgust,"Watch it. You and your feet, I swear you would better off as a mermaid." Taking a sharp intake of air at his insult making me blush red. "I'm-m sorry, Sir." I stuttered out, feeling like a total fool. "Forgive me." He stated, his black coal eyes clouded with anger. Before I could ask, his firm lips pressed against mine overwhelming, pressing me against the shelves of potions making me gasp in surpise._

 _Blinking in surpise as he slowly was about to leave my lips, I quickly returned the kiss passionately as my hands flinched not knowing where to touch. His lips tasted like cigars and bitter wine but it was heaven to me as his hands gripped the shelfs beside my hips. 'Oh please don't let this be a dream.' I thought, tipping my head back as the kiss deepen with his tongue slowly nudging my lips asking for an invitation. I've kissed many boys but this man takes the cake as I open my mouth feeling our tongues play around. He groaned against my mouth before we let go of the kiss for air. Breathing heavily as he slowly stepped back making me panic for a moment before watching him shutting the door. "Do you want to stop, Emma?" He asked, leaning into my bubble until he was inches away from my mouth domianting me with his height. I loved it, it made me feel safe. "No, please don't." I breathed out softly making one of the corners of his mouth twitch a smile. "Good." He said before leaning down brushing my lips against his, making me forgot my place. Running my fingers up his shoulders not realizing his hands on my hips. Slowly sliding his hands down my thighs before suddenly cupping my ass. Gasping as he lifts me up with his nails painfully diging into my ass cheeks. Slamming me against the wooden door with power but I didn't care as I gripped his shoulders breathing heavily with desire._

 _special thanks to SquishyKins / BunniKnox / Leena for helping me out_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Reunion

Whole weeks went by without a sight or a word about Severus among the crowd of students, after awhile I had rare moments where I forgot about him for a hour or two. But reminders always popped up with familar smells or words people would say. The heart breaking potion was running out but Hermione and Tonks said another patch would be done within the week. Sadly though, I would have to go one day without the potion's effects which scared me but made me wonder what kind of pain I would have now especially with the given amount of time. Professor Lupin was explaining traps and how to get yourself out of one with his usual strode around the classroom. Tonks was not paying attention of course as she dribbled on a scrap of material as Professor Lupin was reaching our lane. I nudged her elbow in warning as she glanced up at me confused right when he stole the material under from her hands. "Let's see what we have here. Ummm..." Lupin stopped mid-sentence before turning slightly concerned before stuffing it into his pocket. "Very disappointing, Miss. See me at dentention tonight at 8pm." He commanded before turning back to the lesson. My eyes widen at Tonks wondering what she wrote as she facepalmed her face blushing red. Wanting to ask her but knowing it wasn't a good time so I kept my mouth shut.

Walking down the hallway to our next class as Tonks kept blushing red from her ears made me knew it was pretty sexual or something really bad. "What was it?" I asked, not wanting to wait anymore as we stepped down the three steps to the courtyard. "It was a list of things-" She started, looking up before frozing in place looking behind me. "Wha-" I started before she gave me this unique look that only meant one thing. Feeling my spine freeze in place as I slowly turned in place to see the back of Severus Snape greeting me. Feeling something swell in my heart as I saw his strong back twitch while he hissed at another student. Frowning at myself, feeling a small desire in my core for him just remenbering my fingers digging into his back while screwing. Blushing red for a slightly second before noticing Miss Horton hop to the top of the small steps in front of him with a flirtious smile on her silky face. I felt dread run down my veins knowing my face paled as she giggled before saying loudly "Same time like yesterday, Professor? For Dentention I mean." She asked, playfully even though there was an underline of something under her meaning. "Yes Miss Horton. Now get to class before I have to give you more." He hissed but no vemon in his voice. He turned watching her giggle off with a look of familar lust in his black eyes. 'oh no.' I thought, feeling dizzy.

Knowing he probably could feel my eyes on him, I quickly delured my eyes to my friend who was giving me this look of shock and pity for me. Thankful for my new looks for a moment as I looked down at my sweaty hands. So many questions pushing into the corners of my mind before suddenly hearing Fred and George running towards us. "Hey Girls, How was class? Ready for tranforming with our handsome faces." They teased, making Tonks immedately get her usual look back. "Yeah right. You got the most ugly faces in death springs." Tonks recountered to Fred making him smile while, George wrapped his arm around my shoulder. "Hey beautiful, look up. His loss." George whrispered into my ear, making me feel slightly better. "T-Thanks." I repiled, blushing wrapping my arm back around his waist giving him a slight smile. "Good girl." He stated before we looked at the others looking at us weird. "What?" I asked, blushing red quickly pulling my arm away from George. "Nothing." They both said quickly before walking ahead of us. "Come on, we don't wanna be late." Tonks yelled, making my feet reponse to her warning. Feeling his eyes on my back, thankful for George's arm around my shoulders. Even if it was a small comfort to me.

The only reason I didn't find out about his return earlier was because we didn't have potions until Mondays and Fridays plus he never showed up to dinner. It give me comfort to know I wouldn't have to see him everyday in a sense as we all sat in the front of class. I couldn't pay attention at all which was given with all the questions swelling in my mind ready to pour out of me. And my luck has it, I had no potion to cure my feelings tonight until Thursday while, all I want to do is scream the frustation and building pain out. It wasn't as bad as before, It wasn't crumpling or overwhelming but it was still there. Wounded with an icepick to poke at the open cuts. Taking a deep breath, wondering if his past love confession was all an lie. Was I just a number on his list or was I actually his addiction back then?

Tonks held onto my sweaty palm throughout the lesson on something or another as I felt my mind going fast forward into another powerful memory I didn't want to have.

 _~Flashback~_

 _Biting my lower lip as I pulled my freaking short dress down while it ran up my thighs for the thousandth time. I hated the dress but I didn't care as long as it kept making Severus want to rip it off of me all the time. Wore it a few times on our many dates which always went very well. With all of Severus's dangerous old 'friends' around this year with the tournment, He wouldn't lay a finger on me. Worried about being found out or worse, making me at risk of being harmed as he said. But I didn't care anymore and I knew it was childish but I wanted to feel him at least once this year against my skin. With our moans rising with every thrust, bitemarks covering our bodies. Sweat dripping down our bodies while we mated with the primal need to mate. I wanted it so badly that I decided to wear the big weapon of all, this dress with no panties for extra amno._

 _Flipping my hair back down my bare back as I finally got into one of the hidden student makeout booths this night holds, knowing full well he is right behind me. Stepping into the booth pulling the curtain back immedately hoping I wouldn't have to wait to long. It seemed hours to me before he quickly pulled the curtian back with a snarl on his face. 'Maybe I shouldn't have pushed.' I thought, gulping as he slowly stepped into the booth invading the space easily. "I-" I started before he glared me silent. "You knew what you were doing with that dress even though we have many people watching me that would kill you or use you without a blink to use against me." He snarled, angerily but keeping his voice down. I knew not to interrupt or say anything when he was this angerily. "You want me, you gonna say? well you gonna have me but you aren't gonna get one damn orgasm from this." He coldly stated, making me pout slightly earning me a strong grip of his painful fingers on my ass. "Now suck me." He growled, making me immedately get to my knees infront of me. I couldn't help myself but be turned on. So demanding and powerful, I knew then. I would do anything he said or asked which scared me. But I had a task at hand. Gripping his robes before even opening them. He used his wand to expose his raging hard cock facing me. Running my tongue along my trobbing lips before slowly licking the bottom of his balls up knowing the secret spot on men making him grip the booth gripping his teeth. Feeling my core lit on fire just seeing him this way as I slowly played on the head of his head before suddenly slamming my mouth down on his long massive cock almost taking him all the way in one motion. "Merlin's beard." He hissed, gripping my brown locks into a fist of power looking down at me. Staring into his eyes as he thrust into my warm tiny mouth in one powerful thrust into my mouth. "Emma..." He breathed out, trying to be quiet as I greedily suck on his trobbing cock._

 _Before long, He was panting in his near climax building making me go faster on his cock, eager to taste his salty seed on my tongue. He sat down on the small bench giving me more space to work while, my black nails gripped into his thighs feeling his fist pull on my hair making me look up at him innocently not stopping. "Em-...I'm gonna come, you naughty girl." He growled, before tilting his head back spilling his seed into my throat while pressing my head back down onto the base sending his seed down painfully. I didn't care in the slightest, holding my place as his balls twitched in the powerful orgasm._

 _~End of Flashback~_

Hearing the dismissal of class as George immedately took one side while Tonks stood next to me. "At least we don't have to be around until dinner now." He stated, smiling at me like it was a good thing. "ummm...yeah." I repiled, confused as Hermione came running into the class. "Emma! I heard, I am so sorry that happened." She yelped, making everyone shush her while the teacher glanced up to the loud talking. "Let's get going. I need air." I repiled, filing out of there with everyone close behind.

"Miss Horton? I mean REALLY? Just call her Whore right now." Hermione exclaimed, making my eyes widen in surpise to her outburst. "It's-s fine. He is single, he doesn't have to be loyal to me anymore." I repiled, frowning at that fact. "Still. He could have been more private about his...actions." She whined, making me flinch knowing Severus very well. He told me about his past with ladies of the night and students but that I was the only one he was ever in a relationship with. It took the sting abit away. Finally realizing the potion was completely out of my system as I felt around my body for any pains. Thankfully it was only my heart now. Which was very painful but it wasn't as bad as before. Breathing deeply as Hermione went onto another rant about how much of a jerk he was while, everyone fall silent to her strange outburst. "Mione? Is this about Ron?" I asked blurtly, looking up against the strong wind. "What? How could you say this? I'm here for you and only for you...I mean...No...Yes. Fine, Yes. He is screwing around with other girls again. I mean I should have just a penis now since I am so invisible on his radar." She growled before an expression of guilt went over her features. "It's fine, Mione. At least we are going through the same thing together." I repiled, not upset at all. Tonks hadn't said anything at all which was strange. Since she usually was the one for outbursts and rants as she looked deep in thought. For some reason, something clicked. 'something is going on with Severus and she knows it...' I thought, watching her for a moment longer than I should have. 'Maybe it is just my mind trying to find ways out of what he said though.' I thought again, wrestling against my own thoughts again. But something deep in my guts was telling me that was more to this story. "I have to go talk to Remus but you guys stay and be with Emma." She announced, suddenly getting up and walking off before we could say anymore. 'Something is strange here...I know it.' I thought, frowning at Tonks.

Watching the slightly disfigured cloud of breath exit my mouth, it was calming really as Mione shivered next to me. The sun was setting soon as George and Fred were making more ideas on their future business. "We should be heading in soon, don't you think?" Mione asks, slightly irriated. "You guys can go ahead. I'll be there in a second." I repiled, looking down at my hands hating their concerned expressions on their faces. Finally hearing them disappear down the staircase to the castle, I took a long deep breath. Feeling less up tight all of sudden as I buried my pale hands inside my coat. It felt so unreal to me, like I was about to wake up into reality and this would just be a bad nightmare.

Feeling lights go off in my head remenbering memories, words and expressions. Frowning into the sky as I recall recent events with Severus.

~Two months ago~

 _Running my nose into his pillow spreading across the bed to his side, feeling the sunlight against my bare skin with only the sheet between my thighs. "Having fun?" He asked, with his playful deep voice grumbling over my skin. Glancing up to see Severus leaning against the door with his arms crossed against his impressive chest. No one would never think that he would have abs under his robes and slight belly but he was perfect to me. Sitting up on my knees as locks of my brown hair ran down my back, just staring at him for a moment. "Always,my love." I repiled, biting my lower lip looking at him. 'Merlin's beard I love him utterly.' I thought, hating how this man had me by the strings of my heart. I was in his hands now. Severus twitched a smile, keeping his usual non-smiling face like usual. Only a rare few smiles I've seen and they were all for me. "Little Vixen." He hissed, in a pleasurable tone walking towards the bed with his cock semi-hard between his legs. Grasping my hair gently pulling me against his chest before, running his thick hands down my ribs slowly enjoying my skin under his hands. Almost literally purring under his hands knowing not to touch him when he is being loving or he would stop. "Get on your hands and knees, Brat." He growled, using my pet name as I slowly laid down not losing his eyes before slowly rolling onto my knees and hands. "Good girl." He stated, slamming into me without warning making me gasp raising my head right as he leaned over my body crushing me down to the bed. His mouth against my neck as I closed my eyes enjoying him. "I love you, Brat. Never forget that." He demanded, not once raising his voice as he lifted his head watching me. Opening my eyes to see his black coal eyes staring down at me with a look of guilt, making me slightly frown._

 _He has been acting weird for almost a month now, giving me more attention, telling me his feelings which wasn't him. Even in a relationship, he never spoke much about himself or his love. So when he did, I was all ears and give my full attention to him. Something was bugging him as I turned my upper back against his chest. Thankful for my flexible body once again. "I love you too." I purred, smoothing him as I run my fingertips through his hair making him finally close his eyes. "Let me show you my love for you." I softly spoke, hoping he would as I slowly took over. That night I brought him to many orgasms, making sure to show him my love with every caress and kiss._

 _~end of flashback~_

Finally stepping down the steps of the stadium towards the castle while, thinking over the weird events with Severus and Tonks even Lupin. Maybe there was something more than just not loving me anymore. Frowning at the facts as I stepped through the inner gates to the courtyard, running my hand through my hair. I knew in this moment, I would open my eyes more and observe what was really going on. If it wasn't loving me then fine but if this was something else. Severus thinks i'm not mature enough to notice all this weird events.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 - His New Lover

Thud!

Jolting awake to the sudden sound of merlin knows what as I rubbed the blurry coat of sleepies out of my eyes. "What in the hell, Tonks? You don't do that to a book, You might have damaged it!" Hermione yelled, making everyone groan in protest. 'Just great.' I thought, rolling my eyes finally glancing to see Hermione still in her nightgown jumping up and down like an angry monkey. But no sight of Tonks. "I don't care about that stupid book! It keeps wanting to eat me!" Tonks yelled back, making a dramatic entrance from the bathroom. 'Speak of the witch.' I thought, frowning as the girls shouted at each other.

"What is the meaning of this?!" Head Mistress yelled, tying her robes together as she marched into the room, making me lay back down in the safety of the bed. "She is abusing this poor book, Miss McGonagall." Mione yelped, making even the professor roll her eyes in the typical behavior. Yawning in the bed, feeling another headache entering the corners of my mind. "Please Miss Granger, It is two hours until classes start and everyone wants rest. Even if it wasn't this early, I would give you ten dentions for your behavior." Miss McGonagall's voice deadly with an errie sense to it as she glanced over at me giving me one of those "Sending silent pity to you" looks as she exited out of the room leaving Mione feeling abandoned. "Listen, let's get some sleep and we will talk about this...like adults in the morning." I announced, making both of them nod before glaring at each other.

Thankfully, the morning seemed peacefully boring after the cat fight. Spinning my spoon slowly in the oatmeal as finally it seemed the girls made their truce. For some reason, I was kinda of numb today even without the heartbreaker potion nursing my emotional wounds. "So we heard, you two-" George started, sitting down next to me with Fred. "Shhh! Unless you want me to use this spoon on you." I grumbled, interrupting him. He smiled bigger than ever as he watched me raise my spoon slightly to show that I meant business. "Yes Ma'am. Don't wanna get on your bad side." He teased, making me slightly show my teeth in protest with little effort.

Feeling my heart betray me by racing with my nerves while, walking towards Potions with Hermione, thankful for at least one friend there. "It's going to be ok, Emma. Just focus on making the potion and not him." Mione said, making me want to growl at her support. "Easier said than done." I repiled, making her snap her head towards me right as we walked inside the dark classroom of vials and cauldons. Taking another deep exhale already feeling my body buzzed with nerves, with Mione already pulling me by the arm to the back of the class with her than my usual front seat. "There. More distance." Mione whrispered, thankful that class hadn't started yet. Glancing up quickly around me to see Severus nowhere in sight, making me breath a little better. Sounds of scraps of chairs along the floor with the higher volume of voices filling the room helped even. Before one voice got my attention. "Ally, I thought you were going out with Malfoy." Stephanie gasped, walking to her seat in front with Ally Horton right behind her. "Well I realized I need a real man." Ally repiled, flipping her long silk hair of bloud running to her full bosom. Short Skirt and with her robes opened down her shoulders with her white T-shirt with slightly color under of black. Feeling the primal need to rip her hair out of her pretty skull as I took a long rag of air. Her usual seat in the middle near the boys was left abandoned for any student now as she sat down in my old titled chair. It felt a shiver down my spine while, tensing at the thoughts going on in my head.

Severus marched with grace into the room while his black robes swirled in big movements to his long steps. His black hair down to his shoulders now with big fists showing each vein and bone with his tall frame filling out from the skinny man to a bear of man. Everyone went silent as I glanced at my desk studying every bump and cut wondering how long it will take until I don't want to hump him all the time. This man hurt me badly yet all I want to is kiss him senseless while punching his head in. 'Man I got anger issues.' I thought, raising an eyebrow at my own thoughts as Mione leaned against the desk on her elbow. Thinking of anything but him as his smooth vemon filled words fill the room. "Today we will redo the sleepless draught because you stupid idiots, didn't get right. Now do it correct or we will be doing a harder potion just to see who gets blown up first." He snarled, making the students shiver in fear. "Now Start." He sneered, making all the students run around like ants on fire. "I'll get both of ours, Emma. Don't worry about-" Mione started before, Severus's voice boomed. "Miss Granger, Do not think I catch that. If Miss Black is so disabled to get her own supplies then she shouldn't be here." He growled but less vemon in his words. "Y-Yes, Sir." Miss Granger stuttered out as I already was on my feet. All I wanted at the moment was his eyes off me as he watched me like a hawk while, gathering all the supplies.

Finally glancing up after hours of courage mushed up to see him not looking at me like I thought. His eyes were staring at another student with long bloud hair with a twitch of smirk. Not really wanting to see their lustful glances as I looked down at my potion, hoping it was correct so I didn't have to do much tomorrow. Feeling the heavyness in my heart with the bursts of new wounds pouring fresh blood through my veins as I felt dizzy at the thought of him touching her. Mione's hand found mine under the table making me glance at her, finding her focusing on her potion but her tiny hand fitting my own. Smiling weakly at her with one tear escaping the corners of my eyes, taking a deep exhale. 'It's ok' I thought, closing my eyes for only a moment regaining my strenght before returning at the task at hand.

Swirling the dark vial of sleepless draught in front of me, waiting on the last few students of potions. "Do you think it is good enough?" I asked, feeling numb once again as everyone whrispered in the room. "Yeah, you are better than me at potions anyway. I should be asking you." Mione teased, making me twitch of a smile her way. "Yeah...very true." I grumbled, not really paying attention thinking of my situation. 'Distraction and Rebound.' I thought, knowing the awnser as Sev-...I mean Professor Snape walked around the tables collecting our vials. "Longbottom, Do you really think Sleepless Draught is suppose to be bloody purple? Are that dumb?" He sneered, taking his vial before finally stepping to our table as Mione handed hers. Feeling myself tense just being a few inchs away from him with the usual smell of cigars and firewhiskey. It brought my throat to close tightly as I quickly raised my hand with my vial, not looking at him. It seemed forever until his hands carefully took my vial from me without touching my fingers. Thank Merlin as he still stood next to me as I finally looked up. Piercing coal eyes roaming my own while, we stood in silence. No mood on his part but curiousity as she held my breath trying to not show how hard it was for me. "Good job, Miss Black." He sneered with only cold words before walking over to the other tables. Finally taking a deep exhale, feeling my body cold from just being near him. The strong need clenching inside me as I leaned back into my chair feeling mentally tired.

Thoughts swirled around my head as Mione and I finished our Magical Creatures class with Hagrid, thankful for the fresh air. Even though I was still noticing Miss Horton's absence in the class session. Knowing she was pleasing Severus's needs right now made my heart want to cry out in pain. Hagrid was letting all the students spread around the lake taking notes on the lake people's enviroment as Neville did my notes, knowing I was having a hard time. "Sorry again, Neville. Just can't think right now." I muttered, already ready to sob out tears. "I-It's ok, Emma. I know you just lost your mystery boyfriend." He repiled, before Mione was showing him another sign of life. Taking a deep breath tilting my head back towards the sky, big deep breaths of fresh air going into my lungs. It was smoothing, feeling the dirt under my bare fingers keeping me strong. Feeling Mione sit next to me finally, not saying anything as I took in the moment.

After a long few minutes, she finally opened my eyes glancing at Mione meeting her brown eyes. "Sooo I have an idea." She stated, fear slightly filled the words making my eyebrows knit together. "And what would that be?" she asked, feeling more at peace for once. "I think you need your own Miss Horton." Mione stated, making her feel sick to the stomach. "You mean Rebound." she stated with a slight question to myself to the end. "Yes, With Fred." Mione whrispered, putting her chin on her knee while, staring out at the water. "I-I don't know, Mione. That would be unfair to Fred and I-I..I still love Severus." she stummered out, hating the fact that I loved a man who clearly didn't love me anymore. Tears welled into the corners of her eyes, feeling the pain rise up inside me once again. All I wanted was curl up in a ball and cry my heart out for weeks on end again but she knew that wasn't a option. "I know...but maybe you can find peace in few moments, Emma." Mione whrispered, with hope dipping out in every word. "I'll...think about it." she muttered out, feeling my insides break.

Night settled in as the class returned to the hall for dinner. "I hope there is mashed potatos tonight." Longbottom exclaimed happily, carrying his newest favorite book about plant life. "Isn't there always?" I asked, yawning feeling tired for some reason. "Yeah-h but.." He started, blushing red before quickly stopping talking. I smiled at him, patting his back telling him it's ok as Mione talked to another student about some insect. "Hey pretty girl!" Fred's voice shouted over the crowd of students. Many girls including my own turned his way, to see him sprinting through the twists and turns of students until he comes inches away from her smiling like he just played one of his usual pranks. A pink shade of blush creeped across her cheeks. "Hey-y Fred." I stummered out, feeling everyone's eyes on me. Mione was smiling behind him as Fred guided me into the dinning hall. Whrispers among the traveling students while, Tonks yelled for us to come over to our saved spots.

Quickly Fred picked up speed with me barely keeping up. With a slight pant and flustered cheeks, we reached our target as Fred finally let me go. It felt weird to have another male touch me even if it was just friendly. Only Professor Snape did that when we were together and he made it known that anyone who decided to try to hit on me or bully me was punished severly. Looking at my feet, thinking about the fact that he would no longer feel jealousy or passion for me while lifting my head to his area. Feeling the spark run through me as I saw him sitting in his normal spot looking irriated like usual. Taking the remaining breath out of her lungs as I froze in place. Feeling light headed as she heard Tonks whrispering to her something as she followed his eyes to where he was looking. Ally was sucking on a pumpkin lolipop slowly with her hair already alittle messy from their earlier session. Gulping down the sickness before quickly turning my head away towards Fred, trying to control my emotions.

Settling between Tonks and Fred, it gave me a sense of strength. The feast started in seconds with the usual roar of talking through the tables. For clear reasons, I lost my hunger for any food as Tonks handed me the first bottle of the blue liquid that gave me so much relief. Slowly taking the vial from her pale hand observing the tiny bottle for a long moment. "Sorry for the wait, it is really a complex potion to make." Tonks explained, glancing down at the vial of the powerful potion. "Speaking of which, how did you make it? You are bad at potions just like Nerville, No insult there but it does make me curious." Mione perked up, making everyone silent around the group silent for a moment. Glancing up at my friends to see Tonks quite pale all of a sudden as Mione frowned back. It was a good question since Tonks hated anything to do with potions since day one. "I-I...don't know. I-I just...find this potion more easy to make than others. Just longer to make." Tonks stuttered out before becoming really relived in a moment. 'liar.' I thought, seeing right through her like a window as everyone slowly nodded. Tonks laughed nervously before finally returning to eat. Something wasn't adding up again to me as I frowned at her weird behavior. Before glancing down at the vial in question. 'Something isn't adding up...Severus...' I thought before it clicked. He has been making these potions for me. Anger boiled in my veins once again, dawning at the fact that my friend and my ex lover were working together.

Flinching at the fact of how blind i've been as I placed the vial next to Tonks drink making everyone look at me in shock. "No...Thank you. I can deal with the pain now...I want to feel it." I muttered out softly, barely letting anyone hear me as anger and hurt swirled around. "What? Why?!" Tonks shouted back, making everyone suddenly go quiet. Everyone turned our direction as confusion overwhelmed my mind. "Because...I do." I stated at last before getting up on my own accord. "I...need to lay down." I said before walking out of the dinning hall with everyone's eyes on my back. But that wasn't the reason I was so overwhelmed. I had been so blind...so stupid in my own pain. Events were happening around me and I barely even cared to notice as I slowly made it to the lion's den. Clumsy tripping over the couch before making my way up the stairs, crawling until finally making it near my bed. Before finally blacking out against the hard panel on the end of my bed.

Reviews Please?!

What would you like to see in the past in one of the flashbacks?

Chapter Four Coming Up!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four: The Beginning

*Warning - Sexual Content*

"Emma! Wake up, we are gonna be late for heaven's sake." Hermione yelped, pulling the blankets in a flash onto the cold floor. "Mione...why." I groaned, putting my hands immedately over my face curling up in a ball. "Help me Tonks, she is worst than yesterday." Mione yelled through to the bathroom making me regret asking. "Ok...Ok. I'll get up. Just be quiet." I grumbled, slowly sitting up on the edge of the bed. Immedately Mione went out of the door towards the living room downstairs. Leaving me finally in peace as I ran my fingertips through the waves of hair set on my head. Leaning forward made me immedately regret it with a familar pain clenching around my insides making me frown in confusion.

Flinching at the cold wooden floor as the bare pad of my foot connects while, still in dismay before Tonks walks out in one of Professor's lupin's shirts with the crisp hem to the upper thigh of her silk skin. Finally remenbering the conclusion that I came to while watching Tonks bend over to gather the messy pile of clothes revealing her black skull panties making me immedately look away from her. 'Could...he be sleeping with her too?' I thought, frowning as the broken heart buried below the flesh twitched a new pain at the thought of my best friend betraying me. Tonks was brave, hardcore punk with sass all over. Everything I am not... If it was a puppy, my tail would be between my legs and I would be whimping right now I thought, noticing the sunshine beam off the tiny vial bottom of lover's betrayal potion. Just asking me to take it and be free of the pain. But at the same time, i didn't want to give Tonks or Severus...the pleasure of taking away the pain of my broken heart. If they were going to break my heart, they were going to have deal with the consquences. Frowning even more, staring at the tiny potion wondering how my life was one screw up after another.

Slowly standing onto my limbs, I quickly passed Tonks and her usual dancing to the blasting music of her headphones while making it to my safe haven called the loo.

Shutting the door behind me while quickly starting the shower realizing that all the hot water was gone for the next few hours. Meaning a cold freezing shower for me while, stripping off my nightgown feeling the goosebumps cover my body in seconds. Whimping to the cold filling the air while, jumping quickly into the shower already grabbing the shower and bar of soap. "Emma!" Tonks's voice raises through the door making me jolt losing the bar of soap to the floor. "Y-Yes?!" I yelp back, feeling catch for something bad. "Heading out, You good in there?!" Tonks yelled back, making my shoulders relax realizing how paranoid I am. "Y-Yeah." I yelled back, before bending over to grab the soap. Hearing the door close behind her made me freeze in place. 'wait! I should follow her!' I thought, making my eyes widen before quickly washing the rest of my body.

Somehow I catch up with Tonks which surpised me with her fast feet making even more harder than you think. Sliding into another group of students after another was the easy part as Tonks headed to our first glass of Muggles. Nothing out of the normal as I quickly broke off with one of the crowds to run into class before getting points taken off from being late.

Class after class was normal as I quickly got into the system of balancing out to stay close but not too close. But after while, I felt like I ran a twenty mile event for some charity event as the last class of the day was coming to end. Feeling loopy as the eyelids dropped time after time over my eyes before Tonks nudged me for the thousandth time. "Emma!" Tonks grunted through her lips in a sort of whrisper, telling me to wake up as Professor Lupin slammed his hand against the desk. "Miss Black, I think you already know there is no sleeping in this class or any class for any matter." Professor Lupin boomed, making me jolt up right into the chair. Tonks frowned as Professor Lupin's eyes soften upon my reaction. "Your punishment will start after class, Miss Black." He said, more softly as I gave a nod of clear understanding. 'How am I gonna follow her now? Crap!' I thought, taking a deep breath in defeat.

Tonks smiled at me in pity while, the class were finishing their essays on Pisies, some kind of Pixie cousin or another. Feeling the quill in my hand while, thinking of what to say on the essay before finally starting up the essay where I left off. The usual pain shot up my fingers after finally putting my quill down with a complete essay to give, hearing students one by one disappearing to their dorms or dinner. Taking a deep exhale, thinking of the delicous food I would be missing out on just because of my lame idea of Tonks and Severus up to something...or worst. Together. In love. Frowning at the idea of one of my best friends kissing Severus made my stomach hurt. "Miss Black, I am waiting." Professor Lupin's stern voice broke my thoughts. "I-I...Sorry, Professor." I stuttered out, immedately stepping out of the chair looking up at him. 'How can that be...Tonks is with the man in front of me.' I thought, frowning even more in confusion. "Miss Black, you will start by grading those piles of papers. Then clean the equipment in the back." Professor Lupin ordered, making me nod immedately.

It seemed a century before walking out of the classroom with black ash all over my robes and face. 'Probably look like one big raccoon,' I thought, making myself smile while walking back to dorm. Rounding the corner of the hallway down towards the dorm, It felt like being hit by a car with ice freezing you in place. Feeling my pupils go big while, watching the lingering caress of Tonks running her hand down Severus's cheek as he watched her with his eyelids almost closed. Not even noticing my presence, Tonks slid her body against his tense body while, Snape took a heavy breath. Slowly covering her tiny figure in his long layers of robes, only her bright colors of hair were the only thing I could see. Severus recoiled from her arms, stepping back as he had his usual snarl on his pale skin. Feeling myself finally breath once they stopped touching. Pain erupted through my heart like spiderwebs claiming every inch of my organ. 'oh god.' I thought, stepping back slightly feeling the familar stinging come back. Until I heard their conversation for awhile.

"She has declined the potion, Professor. I'm so sorry..." Tonks stated, looking defeated as she looked down at her hands. "Why did she do that?" Severus coldy asked, his eyes staring at the wall behind her. "She wouldn't really explain. Just would say that she wants to feel the pain from now on, Professor." Tonks stuttered out. Severus glanced down at Tonks for a long moment before his upper lip arched up in protest. "Fine." He growled, turning his heel as he marched down the hallway with his head held high leaving Tonks running her hands across her face in frustation.

'if they are not sleeping together, then why would Tonks even talk to the man who broke my heart?...well she wanted to help me, I get that. But why ask help from the enemy?' I thought, my head starting to hurt again from all the questions swirling around in my head. 'this is so confusing...'


End file.
